Balance
by Taisi
Summary: She counted on him to bounce back, to move forward so she could follow his lead. -Happy birthday, Naruto!-


A/N: Naruto-kun, I'm sorry this is late! D: No competition this year; Rena and I had no motivation to speak of, and with her being so busy with college and whatnot we'll just resume next year.

_Balance_

The days were turning cold, and Sakura finally drug out her coat--as pink as the rest of her wardrobe--and pulled it on. Kakashi had called for a team meeting; she didn't know if this meant she should prepare herself for a mission or not. Team Seven hadn't seen a mission for awhile.

She stepped outside into the cold air, closing the front door behind her. Her breath came out in a mist and she hurried to meet her cell. Hardly anyone was out and about; it was a miserable day. Left to her own devices, Sakura probably would have stayed indoors herself.

She reached the training grounds, eyes lighting at once upon the two waiting for her. Smiling despite herself, she trotted to meet them. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said. "Even Kakashi-sensei beat me."

Her teacher made a sarcastic remark about disrespect that Sakura ignored; instead she glanced over at Naruto, expecting a smile in return for her own. He didn't look up; he was gazing downward, lost in thought. Her cheer faded as she watched him. His face was still littered with cuts and bruises, and the way he stood spoke of his aching body. He'd gotten out of the hospital only a few days ago.

As though feeling her eyes on him, Naruto glanced up, meeting her gaze. "Ahh, Sakura-chan," he said, pleased. "You're here."

"Yes, she is," Kakashi cut in before she could say a word. "We can finally get down to business." He motioned them to sit and they did, Naruto sitting down stiffly on the hard ground. Kakashi examined the two of them for a moment before leaning back against a wooden dummy. "The Hokage has graciously offered to allow our team a vacation of sorts, since we seem to have already given ourselves one."

Sakura bit her lip. _That's not fair..._She cast a sidelong glance at Naruto, who was gazing uncertainly up at his teacher. Kakashi eye-smiled at him, with a kind of gentleness Sakura hadn't really seen before. Some of the uneasiness ebbed out of Naruto's face; _Oh...He was worried it was his fault..._

"I intend to take her up on the offer," Kakashi continued. "Unless there are any objections?"

Frowning a bit, Sakura asked, "Why? She probably only offered us that as a way to get us working again. Like, to stir up our pride or something."

"Exactly," Kakashi said. "And I'll have the pleasure of knowing that that brilliant plan blew up in her face." He spoke with a dry humor, though his eyes weren't laughing. _He's actually angry, _the kunoichi realized. _Like really angry. At Tsunade-sama?_

Naruto, who might've spoken up a few weeks ago, sat quietly, waiting for his teacher to finish. And as if on cue, patting footsteps drew their attention to the man coming to meet them.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura was confused. "What are you doing here?"

The gentle Chuunin smiled at her. "I'm here for Naruto," he said, with a glance at Kakashi. "If that's alright...?"

"By all means." The Jounin watched Naruto rise with some difficulty and make his way quickly over to Iruka. The brunet put his arm around the blond's shoulders, smiling down at Naruto as tenderly as if the boy was his son.

Some of the light came back into Naruto's pained blue eyes; he dragged on Iruka's arm as they walked, his step a little lighter. He turned after a moment, stopping to peer around Iruka. "Kakashi-sensei...are you coming later...?"

Sakura could see Kakashi was a little surprised by the invitation, but nonetheless gratified. "Yeah," he said, and was rewarded with Naruto's fox-like grin. Sakura hadn't seen that smile in so long it struck her. And then Naruto turned, taking it with him.

When they were gone from sight, Kakashi turned to Sakura. "We may as well cut the meeting short here. Are you going to pay your respects at the monument later?"

_Is that what they were talking about...? _"My family and I always go, every year," she said.

"Very well." He nodded a goodbye to her and left.

---

She went to the monument with her mother and father, clad in a respectful black. There were many others there, some just arriving, some just leaving, some remaining standing there. All of the black garments reminded Sakura very clearly of the Third's funeral.

How sad she'd felt; how distant Sasuke was; how defeated Naruto looked. But then the blond bounced right back, finding joy and life and laughter even when things seemed so bleak. And seeing him happy again made the day seem brighter, and Sakura was able to smile much sooner than she'd thought.

_But what about now?_

When he was brought back from the Valley, he looked empty. His blue eyes were dulled, void of their fire. He seemed unable to speak for a long time; and when he did his words were soft, almost plaintive. He took no notice of anyone else in the room. Didn't fight the doctors, as was his custom; just sat there. When a visitor came in, he would smile for them, struggle to find something to say in response to their painfully kind words. Shikamaru was silently understanding, sitting on Naruto's bed with him rather in the chair at the bedside, keeping him company without crowding him with words. Naruto didn't say much, didn't want to have to listen.

He needed time to reflect. Time to catch the light again and find a way through the darkness.

Sakura felt her mother's hand on her arm and moved away. Caught in a spiderweb of morose thoughts, Sakura told her parents to go on without her. She wanted to take a walk.

Bundling her coat tighter around her, she made her way down the street; it was slightly more crowded now. Silent, too, none of the usual hustle and bustle of the afternoon in the city. But as she turned the corner, she heard laughter; and venturing onto an empty street, she realized it had to be coming from Ichiraku's.

Making her way over, wondering what kind of people would be laughing on such a dismal day; pushing aside the curtain, she was greeted with a peculiar sight; Iruka was beat red, staring severely down at his bowl as he ate, while Kakashi was sitting calmly in his own seat, broth and noodles seeping from the upturned bowl on his head, as Naruto, in the seat between them, laughed until he couldn't breathe.

None of them wore black. None of them looked even the slightest bit melancholy. Even Ayame and her father were in high spirits, chuckling as they swept about making more ramen for their favorite customer.

"What're you doing?" Sakura asked quietly, glancing between the three of them.

If they were surprised to see her, they didn't show it. Iruka said shortly, "Nothing. Isn't that right, Hatake-kun?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, nothing at all." The silver-haired man didn't seem too concerned about the bowl on his head. Sakura had to wonder what he'd done to anger Iruka enough that he'd upturn a bowl of hot ramen over his head.

"Sakura-chan, why are you here?" Naruto asked her suddenly, laughter having faded, blue eyes like liquid. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just happened by." Who could deny those eyes anything? "What are you three doing here?"

To her surprise, Naruto blushed and dropped his gaze. Iruka glanced over at him with a fond smile, anger momentarily forgotten. Kakashi eye-smiled, and said, "We're treating Naruto to some ramen for his birthday."

"His _birthday?" _She gaped, indignant. "Why didn't you say anything, I could've gotten a gift! Better yet, we could've thrown a party..."

Naruto shook his head. "Today's no day for a party. People are mourning, and need today to be sad. Having a party would be taking away from that, like saying my happiness is more important than their sorrow."

_It is, though._

Kakashi reached over without warning to ruffle Naruto's hair; again, there was that gentleness. Iruka smiled gently at him, leaving Sakura at a loss. She knew Iruka was orphaned by the monster fox those years ago; why wasn't he mourning the loss of his parents down at the monument?

_When you lose one thing, you gain another. _

"Why don't you join us, Sakura-chan?" Iruka said, gesturing to an empty seat.

And as they ate and talked and laughed, Sakura watched Naruto's eyes get distant again, his words trail off into silence. She bit her lip.

_Because things have to be even._

She wanted to take his hand, to will strength into him. Naruto glanced over at her as if she'd spoken out loud, and smiled.

_There has to be balance._

End.

A/N: I actually don't like this one...And Sakura's a whore until Shippuuden.


End file.
